darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
A Sparring Match
7/7/2001 Cashing In A Favor Back to 2011 Logs First Aid NPCs Streetwise,Vespa & Guinny The two youths had been brought promptly back to the base. At one point, Guinny who was carrying both, drove into the back of a larger trailer, with no windows, and they were driven in that. Finally both exit, Streetwise leaping off eagerly to be back home. 'home' was an old warehouse, but it was refurbed inside into a large open-air living area, the area that Lifeline and the other s had invaded not long ago "Do you want to go straight there or stretch your legs first? " Streetwise asks. "You're supposed to be taking it easy," First Aid reminds Streetwise. "Not jumping around like a petro rabbit. Um..." He switches to the private comm. "I'd just as soon get it over with, but whichever's better. I want this to /work/." "Sorry, heh. " admits Streetwise "Let's take a short break then. Want to see my pad? " he asks, his voice over the private comm as well. A few large mobsters, carrying guns, wave to him as they pass, grinning casually as they thump off. First Aid says, "Alright." He eyes the hench-mechs a bit suspiciously, but deliberately forces his frame to relax, following Streetwise as if it's the most normal thing in the world to be in the middle of a base of infamous criminals who you've previously helped invade and who themselves had threatened to use you as a message to your boss.... "Don’t worry. They’re on our side." reassures Streetwise, sending the others' unease. "The big one is Tiny. He's one of the two that found me." he explains as they head through a door into an enclosed place. Streetwise's room was quite lavish, although kept neat and definitely not OVER-spoiled. A comfortable bunk, a desk with various data pads. Pinups of a few storybook characters were on the walls as well as some former heroes - mostly Crystal City and Autobot - including one of Optimus Prime "We can talk safely in here." First Aid glances around - it's a far cry from the barracks, or the spare room he occupied at Lifeline's. "This is nice-" he says a bit awkwardly. "You have a lot of room." "Yeah. It's not the largest room. I don’t use half of this place though. The desk and bunk and that's it." Admits Streetwise as he looks around " What kind of stuff do you have in yours?" First Aid shrugs. "I don't really have a lot of space, although all my roommates in the barracks are nice enough, and no one is messy or anything." First Aid can, in fact, fit everything he owns- mostly data pads- into subspace with a fair amount of room to spare. Maybe he really does need a hobby... "Ahh. So its bunkrooms for you guys." admits Streetwise, taking a seat on the bed "We only have a few minutes. Are you ready?" First Aid nods with a smile. "Yes- it's kind of nice, though, always having someone around." He vents air. "Right. Any advice other than the usual?" "Hmm. Don’t show fear. Don’t insult him. Be calm and casual. Even if it’s an obvious fake, he'll be impressed that you had the bearings to stand up in front of him." muses Streetwise "I don’t know, I'd have to get used to sleeping with others in the room. " he admits. First Aid pulls a cleaning rag from his subspace and idly cleans off his hands, nodding. "Right. I can do that. I hope." He vents air- a deep breath. "Ready when you are." Streetwise nods and stands "Right. Let's go then." he turns to open the door, leading his friend back towards that room where the Confrontation had been. "Hey Guinny. Is father ready to see us? " he asks. The mech had been talking to a door guard, and he looks down "Hang on, I'll check." as he opens the door and steps in. First Aid waits patiently, glancing around the room unobtrusively. Streetwise waits too, and the door opens Guinny peers at both of them seriously "The Boss... will see you now." he notes, letting the two into the dining room, where Vespa was at a table. Seeing both of them, he stood and made his way around the table to Streetwise. "My boy! Good to see you up and about again!" he declares. First Aid follows Streetwise in, waiting politely. Streetwise grins as he half-embraces his father, getting a gentle pat on the back "You had me worried boy. Next time duck faster." he notes. "At least the assassins' been taken care of. Gotta remember to send a basket to Megatron." he notes dryly. Then his optics alight upon First Aid. "Don Vespa." First Aid says in a carefully neutral tone. "... First Aid, Right? " responds the Don as he steps back "From what I remember, you're the one to thank for my boys' survival. In my society, that gives you a little power over me. I don’t know if I like that. I'd rather if you cashed in that boon right here and now. So what do you want? Money? A favor? Someone taken care of?" It's not going to be that easy, is it? "I'd be happy to, sir- I'm not interested in holding anything over anyone." He says. Deep intake of air. "But it's not really just me who you should be thanking. I learned most of what I know from Lifeline. If it weren't for her taking in a neutral no one cared about and getting Autobot help to treat him, I wouldn't be here today- and without the things she taught me, I wouldn't have known what to do when Streetwise got hurt." An eyebrow is raised by the Don and he states "Yeah, I'm aware of your relationship with the treasured Lifeline. You don’t have to mince words with me though. Name what you want." he states simply, perhaps getting irritated at the talk of Lifeline. First Aid 's had more than enough time to think this through. "I want you to leave Lifeline alone. No intimidation, of her or her clients. No more threats. No more /messages/. Streetwise says you think she needs to be more careful- fine. But if she's going to get herself into trouble, well... it's her choice to make." Vespa blinks at this and frowns "Are you sure about that? If she doesn’t back down, she could end up dead. I think you should take one of the other favors to be honest." he comments. First Aid shakes his head. "I hate to press, but that's the only thing that I need from you." There are other things he wants- most notably, for Streetwise to have more freedom to visit with him, but Lifeline and her patients being able to move about safely is more important than that. "I'm not asking you to guarantee her safety- just to leave her in peace." "Very well then. But let her know that she'll be in great danger if she keeps doing what she is. And I won’t be afraid to say 'I told you so." When it happens." replies Vespa, frowning deeply. "She does good work, but she needs to do it smartly too." First Aid nods with a slight smile. "Sir, you've been dealing with her for more than a few orns now- I believe you can confirm with your own medic that stubbornness is base programming for us." The smile fades. "The new security procedures she's put in place won't hurt. But to not treat some bot just because you're afraid of what might happen.... it's wrong, and thank you for your concern, but all she wants is to make her own decisions and treat patients in peace." "No, not really. " Admits Vespa "It just seems the ones that have the most to lose are the most stubborn. And it’s not because of fear, but because if others find out she's treating everyone, they won’t be as 'nice'. But if that's what you want, then I'll retract my threats. " he states simply. "Thank you," First Aid says, sincerely. "Is that all then? " asks the Don "If so, then Guinny can take you back to Lifelines'.” "It's all I need from you," First Aid says. "Your medic should be informed that Streetwise needs to take it easy for the next few days- nothing too strenuous and definitely nothing that might jar any of those grafts loose, and the grafts and circuit replacements should be checked for integration rates in an orn." He glances at Streetwise- anything else he should have asked?- he tries to signal with a slight lift of his optic ridges. Streetwise grinned a little bit and nodded. "I'll make sure Bandage knows all of that so he can take care of me. No more racing or training for a few days I promise." He notes, to both Vespa and First Aid "May I go with Guinny to see First Aid off? " "What, you ain't moonlighting on me are you kid? " chuckles Vespa. "You'll keep me updated too, right Streetwise?" First Aid asks, looking at the repaired armor with an unreadable expression on his faceplates. "Of course not Father." replies Streetwise. Then he focuses on First aid 'oh of course! I do owe you a favor too you know." he states "Even if it was Lifeline's training, YOU were the one who did it. Look me up sometime." he states. First Aid smiles at Streetwise, but watches Vespa to see the mobster's response. Vespa seemed accepting of this, nodding in approval "Remember any favors gotta pass by me. Get going both of you. We'll talk later Streetwise." Streetwise nods, and moves to gesture First Aid quickly out of the room First Aid nods. "Thank you, Don Vespa," He follows Streetwise out of the room, venting a huge sigh as soon as the door closes behind them. "Man, you did great!" notes Streetwise, swinging an arm around First Aids' shoulders "Really good! A natural!" "Not really-" First Aid admits. "I pulled every negotiation tactics data file that was in the public library in Iacon. I'm just glad it worked." "Well you learned very well and did it well." approves Streetwise "After all, we all gotta learn from someone right? Either a data file or trainer." Guinny was walking along behind them. "You don’t want to uh, stay and hang out, do you?" First Aid pauses. "I'd like to- but I can't stay too long- I need to go give Lifeline the good news." Streetwise frowns "Well, okay then. But come and visit right? or I can visit lifelines' maybe." he releases First Aid's shoulders. "I've got a little while, though," First Aid smiles. "And yes, I will- and you should visit me, too. I'd like that." "Cool. Let’s get going then. We can stop for Fizzes on the way." he notes, quite happy with that. First Aid follows Streetwise out, cheerfully patting him on the uninjured shoulder. "Fizzes are terrible for you, but once in a while won't hurt either of us." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:First Aid's Logs